pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Tarahtula/003K
Odcinek Trzeci Kto wygra to wyzwanie 002K | nback = Zbieramy Skład | teraz = Kto wygra to wyzwanie | next = Użytkownik:Tarahtula/004K 004K | nnext = Starzy rywale Vs Nowi przyjaciele | sezon = 1 }} | scr = 003K.jpg | nzwpl = Kto wygra to wyzwanie | nzwus = Who will win this challenge | serjp = Kanto | serus = Kanto | nrus = 003 | nrjp = 003 | nrodc = 003 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 2013 | anim = Team Boat | scen = Tarahtula | opis = Tarahtula | asdr = Tarahtula | dran = Tarahtula }} Streszczenie *Wojtek Sebastian i Piotr siedzią przy śniadaniu w centrum Pokemon i rozmawiają Piotr:Seba podróżowałeś już a z kimś czy sam ? Sebastian:Widziałem kilka razy że ty też podróżowałeś z kimś Piotr:Masz racje *Piotr wskazał na wojtka który nie odzywał się od 15 minut Sebastian:Nad czym tak myślisz wojtek ? *Wojtek nie usłyszał i siedział tak dalej Sebastian:Wojtek obudź się Piotr:Ej stary *Nagle wojtek się ocknął Wojtek:Co się stało Piotr:Co ci tak zajęło głowę Wojtek:Myślę nad dzisiejszą walką nie wiem jakich pokemon'ów mam użyć Sebastian:Użyj Charmander'a Piotr:Potem Axew ale najważniejsze to się wyluzuj bo w takim stanie na pewno przegrasz tą bitwę Sebastian:Bitwa toczy się z sekundy na sekundę nie możesz się wyłączać Wojtek:Zrozumiałem Piotr:Dobra chodź ze mną *Piotr wyszedł z centrum pokemon a za nim Sebastian i Wojtek Sebastian:Po co nas tu przyprowadziłeś Piotr:Zaraz zobaczysz wojtek wybierz swojego Charmandera i Axew *Wojtek wybrał swoje pokemony Piotr:Dobra to zaczynamy bieg dookoła miasta żeby cię i twoje pokemony wzmocnić *Cała piątka zaczęła biegnąć przez miasto gdy przebiegli miasto znaleźli się pod salą pokemon Piotr:Jak się czuje Wojtek:Zmęczony ale chce mi się walczyć Sebastian:Świetnie i tak trzymać *Wszyscy wchodzą do sali pokemon Wojtek staje na miejscu wyzywającego Wojtek:Liderze tej sali wyzywam cię na pojedynek Lider:Przyjmuje twoje wyzywanie Sędzia:Jak ty się nazywasz chłopcze Wojtek:Jestem Wojtek Sędzia:To będzie walka dwa na dwa zmiany pokemona może dokonać tylko wyzywający.Walka zakończy się gdy oba pokemony jednej ze stron będą niezdolne do walki.A więc zaczynajmy Lider:Geodude idź Wojtek:Pokaż się Axew *Obaj wybierają pokemony Lider:Akcja Sebastian:Unik a potem drapanie *Axew nie zdążył zrobić uniku ale przyczepi się geodude i zaczął go Drapać Lider:złap go i sejsmiczny wstrząs Wojtek:Unikaj go *Geodude złapał go i zaczął się z nim kręcić Wojtek:Gniew smoka w ziemie *Geodude kręcił się cały czas z małym pokemon gdy ten zaczął się ładować gdy już miał go rzucić Axew użył gniewu smoka i Geodude który trzymał axew uderzył z impetem o sufit sali wtedy go wypuścił Wojtek:Brawo Axew drapanie *Geodude gdy spadł na ziemie został zaatakowany drapaniem lider nic nie robił tylko spokojnie czekał Lider:Rzut Kamieniem *Geodude zaczął rzucać kamieniami w Axew .Wojtek się zestresował i nie wiedział co ma zrobić Sebastian:Weź się w garść chcesz żeby twój pokemon ucierpiał Piotr:Walcz *Nagle wojtek znowu nabrał zapału do walki Wojtek:Gniew Smoka w kamienie *Axew zebrał całą energie i uderzył gniewem smoka w kamienie który zaczęły lecieć w geodude .Który po chwili leżał pod stertą kamieni kilka kamieni spadło wyszedł spod nich Geodude popatrzył na Axew i padł niezdolny do walki Lider:Powrót dobrze się spisałeś *Powrócił pokemona i wybrał Onix'a Lider:Chodź na scene Wojtek:Axew dasz jeszcze radę Sebastian:Powróć go lepiej to była ciężka walka *Wojtek powraca Axew i wybiera Charmandera Lider:Związanie *Onix szybko związał charmander że ten nie mógł się ruszyć.Starał się wyrwać ale ogon Onix'a jeszcze bardziej się zacieśniał Lider:Lepiej się poddaj bo zrobię krzywdę twojemu pokemonowi Wojtek:Nie ma takiej opcji Charmander miotacz płomieni *Pokemon mógł tylko atakować w ziemie ale to robić ufał swojemu trenerowi Lider:Po co to robisz to nic ci nie da przyjdź tu jak będziesz silny *Ziemia w sali zaczęła się robić ciepła i w powietrzu unosiło się dużo pary Wojtek:Teraz charmander uwolnij się *Charmander wyskoczył i stanął na przeciwko Onix'a Lider:Onix Akcja Wojtek:Unik *Charmander Cudem uskoczył a Wojtek powrócił go do pokeball'a i wybrał axew Lider:Akcja Wojtek:Gniew Smoka *Onix zderza się z gniewem smoka i zatrzymuje się jest pokiereszowany Lider:Trzaśnięcie *Onix szybko uderza axew który pada nie zdolny do walki Wojtek:Powrót jestem z ciebie dumny *Powraca Axewa i wybiera Charmander'a Wojtek:Charmander miotacz płomieni Lider:Akcja *Onix atakuje akcją chodź sam przy tym cierpi ale charmander bardziej.Nagle charmander zrobił się cały czerwony i zaczął używać pożaru Sebastian:Teraz masz szansę to specjalna umiejętność charmandera Wojtek:Zrozumiałem MIOTACZ PŁOMIENI *Charmander atakuje z całej siły Miotaczem płomieni Onix'a który robi się czerwony z gorąca Lider:Moje niedoczekanie Akcja już *Onix stara się użyć akcji ale nie może padał jak długi i jest nie zdolny do walki Sędzia:Oba pokemony Lidera sali są nie zdolne do walki wygrywa Wojtek *Wojtek i Lider powracają swoje pokemony Wojtek:Gratuluje dobrze się spisałeś *Lider podchodzi do wojtka Lider:Świetna walka myślałem że przegrasz a tu mnie przyjemnie zaskoczyłeś *lider wręcza wojtkowi odznakę Wojtek:Dziękuje to zasługa moich pokemonów *Wojtek Sebastian i Piotr wychodzą z sali i idą do centrum pokemon.Wojtek w centrum pokemon oddaje swoje pokemony siostrze joy Sebastian:Jak się czujesz to twoja pierwsza odznaka Wojtek:świetnie ale wiem ze muszę jeszcze dużo ćwiczyć Piotr:Słuchajcie w mieście jest jakieś zamieszanie trzeba iść to sprawdzić *wszyscy trzej wybiegli z centrum pokemon.Zauważyli że mały riolu atakuje wszystko kulą aury Wojtek:Magnemite idź *Wojtek wybrał Magnemite Wojtek:Elektrowstrząs *Magnemite atakuje a riolu odpowiada kulą aury która szybko niknie jak bańka mydlana a Riolu obrywa Wojtek:Elektryczna Fala *Rioul obronił się kościo pędem Wojtek:Jeszcze raz Elektryczna Fala *Pokemon zaatakował rioul a on padł nie zdolny do walki .Wojtek spojrzał się na przyjaciół Sebastian:Złap go *Wojtek wyjął pokeball rzucił go i złapał.wojtek powrócił swojego magnemite do pokeballa.Cała trójka poszła do centrum tam wojtek oddał pozostałe dwa pokemony a Sebastian i Piotr usiedli przy stoliku po chwili dołączył do nich wojtek Sebastian:Jutro ruszamy rano z tego centrum pokemon Piotr:to będzie krótka podróż następne miasto jest oddalone o trzy dni drogi stąd Wojtek:Już się nie mogę doczekać aby zobaczyć te nowe pokemony i wszystkie je złapać Piotr:Nie łap wszystkich.I tak nie dasz rady jeśli nawet złapiesz ich ponad 300 to żadnego z nich bardzo dobrze nie wytrenujesz.Złap jakieś 10 pokemonów więcej nie one ci spokojnie wystarczą na wszystkie ligi to będą twoi prawdziwi przyjaciele Wojtek:Dobra dobra już rozumiem nie gorączkuj się tak Sebastian:Lepiej już idźmy spać jest już około 21 30 Piotr:Masz racje Wojtek:To wy już idzie do swoich pokoi ja pójdę po swoje pokemony *Chłopacy się rozstali gdy wojtek był już w swoim pokoju wziął pokeball riolu przeskanował go i zobaczył że zna Kulę Aury,Kościo Pęd i Metalowy pazur.Był już bardzo zmęczony więc nie wybierał swoich pokemonów tylko położył się spać * Wydarzenia *Wojtek Wygrywa Odznakę *Magnemite Wojtka poznaje Elektryczną Fale *Wojtek łapie Riolu Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Wojtek' *'Piotr' *'Sebastian' *'Lider' *'Sędzia' *'Siostra Joy' Pokemony *'Charmander' (Wojtka) *'Magnemite ' (Wojtka) *'Axew ' (Wojtka) *'Riolu' (Wojtka) *'Geodude'(Lidera) *'Onix'(Lidera)